Hitoshi Hidaka
is the eponymous and lead protagonist of the Kamen Rider Series Kamen Rider Hibiki. As an Oni, he is solely known as , but his original name is . Personality He is one of the most seasoned Oni currently in service. It is not known exactly when he began his training, but it is said that Hibiki became an Oni training alone and has surpassed all former Oni by being the first to wield the Armed Saber. Hibiki has a strong sense of ethics and believes constantly training oneself to keep up their strength. Throughout the series he is seen training by himself and with other Oni. He is seen as somewhat of a teacher by other Oni, even though Hibiki sees himself as just another fighter in the war against the Makamou. Due to his training, he is seldom seen worrying, he believes that with constant training, he will always come out on top and does not need to worry about his safety. It seems that his hobby is in fact, training. His trademark is his special salute which he uses equally as a greeting (usually with a 'Yo!') or a farewell. History TV Series Hibiki is a calm and nonchalant Oni. At age 31, he is the oldest Oni of the core three (the fourth oldest Oni in Kanto). Not much is known about his past, but when he was young, he appeared to act the same as Asumu. He had worries and doubts and wanted to protect his friends, which is what led to him becoming an Oni. He takes Asumu under his wing and helps him and gives him advice when needed. Of the three main riders, Hibiki is the most experienced, even though he says otherwise, he is the wisest of the current Oni and his friends look up to him as if he were a teacher. He and Midori, Takeshi's weapon designer, have been friends since they were children. As an Oni, his supporters are Kasumi Tachibana and Hinaka Tachibana. They often take him to the Makamou's locations until he knows how to ride motorbike and get his own bike. Hibiki meet Asumu on a cruise ship to Yakushima Island where he saves a young boy from falling off the ship. On the island, they meet once again before parting ways. Asumu later leaves his family and travels by car into the mountains for sightseeing, only to be attacked by Tsuchigumo. Hibiki saves Asumu but afterwards, he sees Hibiki transform into an oni and he is interested in Hibiki ever since. But, after the incident, Asumu has little confidence in passing his exams to get into Jonan High and often seeks advice from Hibiki. Hibiki is close with Ibuki and his student Akira. They usually meet, talk together and collaborate to fight Makamou together. Hibiki is also close with Zanki and Todoroki. He was surprised and regretted when Zanki proclaimed that he gave up working as an Oni. Then, Hibiki encoraged Todoroki to do well in his first battle as an idenpendent Oni. As a trio, Hibiki, Ibuki and Todoroki often support each others in their duties On the summer days, Hibiki has to fight against the Summer Makamou and helps Todoroki in his Taiko-training. He also trains hard and reaches his Kurenai form. In Kurenai form, Hibiki's power are all nearly doubled from that of his basic form could easily defeat many different types of Makamou with a single strike in this form. Hibiki doesn't understand about technology very much. he doesn't know how to send email by computer, even that he doesn't know how to use the computer. He don't have his own cell phone, he can't connect with the others when he is outside, he usually use Kasumi's phone or public telephone to make call. At first he also doesn't have his own bike and he can't rider a bike competently. After that, he thinks riding bike is cool and really useful. He decides to learns riding bike and gets his Gaika. When Kogure appears, he gives Hibiki a hard time in training. Wanting Hibiki to be stronger than he is, he pushes him as hard as he can. Hibiki, although on friendly terms with Kogure, was still one of the first to encounter his eccentric form of training. Kogure then reveals his training is meant to allow Hibiki to wield the Armed Saber, a weapon that will allow him to become even more powerful than his Kurenai form. During a battle later on, Todoroki uses the Armed Saber and is sent flying by its power. In an act of desperation, Hibiki picks the saber up an attempts to use it, only to meet the same result as Todoroki. The two Oni then lose the ability to transform. In the past when this has happened, Oni were unable to ever regain their powers, but as Danki and Shouki revealed, when Kogure used them as his guinea pigs, if an Oni is put through intense training, their powers will eventually return. Danki and Shouki regain their powers after a month of training, a time frame that Hibiki needed to beat. Through his training with Kogure, Hibiki, along with Todoroki, regain their powers. In the next battle after regaining their powers, Hibiki and Todoroki are pit against one of the strongest known Makamou. A three headed gigantic demon whose sole purpose is to kill. Kogure appears and throws Hibiki the Armed Saber, telling him that it was always destined to be used by him and that it will unlock his true power. A hesitant Hibiki finally uses the saber and easily defeats the Makamou. During the second half of the series, Hibiki meets another boy named Kyosuke Kiriya. Kyosuke is estranged from his father and when he meet Hibiki, he begin pursuing him to allow him to be his student. Only knowing of what his father had done in life, Kyosuke sees becoming an Oni as his chance to be greater than his father. Hibiki claims this was a selfish reason for wanting to be an Oni and won't allow him to become his student, but Kyosuke is adamant about becoming his student. Eventually Kyosuke's rivalry with Asumu becomes a partnership as the two begin pledging to Hibiki to allow them to become his students. Unsure of his skills as a teacher and not wanting to lose another student as he once did, Hibiki denies every plea they make. Later on when Akira Amami gives up being a student of Ibuki, she persuades Hibiki to let Asumu and Kyosuke become his students. Under Hibiki, Asumu was the better student with Kyosuke struggling in nearly every training session. Even though Asumu was clearly better physically suited to be an Oni, he was not in the right mindset to be one. Hibiki talks Asumu into him continuing to be his student. For a while longer, the three continue their training before Hibiki finally realizes that Asumu's place in this world is not as an Oni. He allows Asumu to quit but feels great regret for being the one to push him to stay his student. Hibiki always works well in his role as an Oni during the Orochi. He sees Todoroki's grief about his body and Zanki, he gives Todoroki an advice to make him more optimistic. After Ibuki is chosen to perform the Orochi sealing, a task that Hibiki feels Ibuki is not ready for, Hibiki sees Ibuki's recognition with Kasumi that he wishes to live life as long as he can be with her. So Hibiki decides to take Ibuki's place as the Oni perform the Orochi sealing. During the sealing, Hibiki has to fight against a lot of Makamou. Ibuki and Todoroki arrive to support him. While beating the special rock to seal Orochi, Hibiki loses his Rekka. However, Kyosuke arrives, takes the Rekka and throws it to Hibiki which he continues with his duty. Following the great battle against the Makamou in the "Orochi sealing", Hibiki and Asumu have lost touch with each other and share some awkward moments when they meet each other at a hospital that Asumu works at a year later. In the end, Hibiki and Asumu reconnect with each other. Hibiki says that even though he cannot be Asumu's mentor as an Oni, he can be his mentor in life and help him be a better person. The two watch a sunrise as they remember their first meeting and Hibiki reveals to Asumu that he was his apprentice from the start, with Asumu agreeing to stay by Hibiki's side despite choosing not to become an Oni himself. Kamen Rider Hibiki & The Seven Senki Hibiki and Asumu are on their way to a Makamou attack on the beach. Once they arrive there, they see dozens of people running from the massive Orochi, a beast rumored to be the strongest Makamou ever created. Once they arrive, Hibiki walks towards the Orochi and transforms, but all of his attacks prove useless against Orochi. The situation is made even more dire when Hibiki jumps in the way of an attack meant for Asumu. Taking the full force of the attack, Hibiki passes out as the Orochi swims away, leaving a panicking Asumu to get help. Hibiki ends up in the hospital. After leaving the hospital, Hibiki is well and fighting Orochi again. Apparently knowing where the Armed Saber is, Asumu heads off to a cave and finds it in there. He gives Hibiki the blade in the middle the battle with the Orochi. Hibiki is able to become Armed Hibiki and defeats the Orochi. Kamen Rider Hibiki Hyper Battle DVD Hibiki appears in flashback while the Disks Animal are giving Asumu the knowledges about how to become an Oni. Hibiki is told as an Oni who can controls fire, he believes in himself and never gives up. Kamen Rider Decade Rider War Kamen Rider Hibiki appears with other kamen Riders commanded by Wataru Kurenai ,but all are murdered by Decade in the episode 1 of Kamen Rider Decade in the dream of Natsumi Hikari and then conclude the dream with Decade as only Rider in the Rider War All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker Hibiki appears with all the Heisei and Showa Riders in the final battle to helped Decade fought against the Dai-Shocker. He is seen beating some monsters near V3. He was part of the All Riders Kick used to destroy Shadowmoon and Dai-Shocker's castle. The Destroyer of Worlds In the episode 31, Kamen Rider Hibiki and the original nine Heise Riders are seen as one of the many Kamen Riders who fought in the Rider War against Decade and were all destroyed. They were presumably restored after the destruction (and subsequent revival) of Decade at the end of the Rider War and the worlds were restored. OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders Hibiki appears alongside the other Heisei era Riders, fighting against the parents of Bakegani those. The Double Riders joined with New Den-O and OOO to fight Shocker's forces, but were eventually defeated. When the order was given to kill everyone, V3 suddenly appeared, asserting that there were more than four riders. V3 was soon followed by all the other revived riders that came after him, including Hibiki, as even though Rider history was changed, the people's memories haven't changed. After the riders were united, they faced off against Shocker's Great Leader. Later, when joined by a force of extra riders, Hibiki and all the other riders got on their motorcycles and performed the "All Rider Break", ramming into the Rock Great Leader and defeating it once and for all. Super Hero Taisen Hibiki is first seen to be defeated by Gokai Red along with G3, Accel, Zolda, and Knight. Later, he tagged along with Magirangers (5-persons) and delivers Ongekibou Rekka as the finisher to his enemies. Super Hero Taisen Z Hibiki appears in Super Hero Taisen Z alongside with Kamen Rider Amazon, Liveman and Gingaman. They fought the Space Shocker together. Kamen Rider Wizard Hibiki appears with all the Heisei Riders from Kuuga to Fourze, led by Decade, in a special two-parter after the finale, The Kamen Rider Rings and Neverending Story. Heisei Rider vs. Showa Rider: Kamen Rider Taisen feat. Super Sentai Despite the fact that it was not shown in the movie itself, Hibiki was killed by a Showa Rider and was turned into a lockseed. Hibiki later appeared when Gaim and ZX released all of the Kamen Riders from their lockseeds. Due to the timeline alteration caused by Shocker, Hibiki became one of the brainwashed Riders in that timeline, donning the name of Shocker Rider Hibiki. Alongside Agito Burning and Decade, Hibiki joined Skyrider, Super-1, ZX and the Shocker Combatmen against the double agent Kamen Rider 3, providing his Ongekibou Rekka in a combined projectile assault before proceeding to physically overwhelm Rider 3 as he allowed Mach to escape. Following the Rider Grand Prix in which Drive emerged victorious over Rider 3, who was promptly integrated into the Great Leader of Shocker's Rider Robo form, Hibiki was among the Riders who appeared to attack Zeronos Zero Form and Denebick Buster only to be fought off by the turncoat BOARD Riders: Chalice, Leangle, Blade and Garren. Ultimately, the Double Riders 1 and 2 made their appearance having survived their apparent demise from within the Rider Robo, and broke Shocker's brainwashing on the fallen Riders, enabling all Riders to unite in a final battle against Shocker. Unfortunately, Hibiki was among the Riders whose existence was erased by the Rider Robo. This fate, however, was rendered moot when the Rider Robo was finally destroyed by , restoring Hibiki's place in history. Kamen Rider Ghost: Legendary! Riders' Souls! Chou Super Hero Taisen Kamen Rider Ex-Aid "Tricks": Kamen Rider Genm Despite not appearing in the web-exclusive series, Hibiki and 13 Heisei Riders were the projections of the Ganbarizing Critical Strike. Kamen Rider Zi-O Kamen Rider Build: Be The One Among the first 18 Heisei Riders, Hibiki fought against Virgo Zodiarts and numerous monsters in a melee briefly witnessed by Sento Kiryu before being caught in the crossfire as Kamen Rider Zi-O BuildArmor used his Vortex Time Break to wipe out his enemies. Kamen Rider Heisei Generations Forever Hibiki fight in Heisei Generations Forever.png Faiz, Blade & Hibiki in Heisei Generations Forever.png 2005: Rejoice! Echo! Roar! Appearances in other media Video Games Kamen Rider Hibiki (PS2) Hibiki appears as a Main Rider in the ''Kamen Rider Hibiki'' video game. All Kamen Rider: Rider Generation 1 & 2 Hibiki appears as an unlockable character on both games. Based on video game dialogue in the first game, players get a small bit of expansion on Hibiki's character, as a line by Hibiki states that he dislikes being referred to as a Kamen Rider and prefers his title of an Oni. Kamen Rider Battride War Kamen Rider Hibiki appears as a Main Rider in the video game Kamen Rider: Battride War, which unites the Riders of the Heisei era from Kuuga to Wizard. Hibiki Gaika.jpg|Hibiki riding Gaika in game Hibiki Onibi.jpg|Hibiki using Kihojustu: Onibi on some Bakenekos Hibiki and Ibuki.jpg|Kamen Riders Hibiki and Ibuki tag-team to destroy a group of Bakenekos with an Ongeki Sha: Shippu Issen/Kihojutsu: Onibi combo Hibiki Armed Gameplay.jpg|Armed Hibiki preparing the Ongeki Ha: Kishin Kakusei to a group of Bakeneko Hibiki Armed Slashes.jpg|Armed Hibiki striking the group of Bakeneko with Ongeki Ha: Kishin Kakusei Hibiki finisher.jpg|Hibiki using the Ongeki Da: Kaen Renda no Kata on some Bakenekos KRBW_All_Riders_Heisei_and_NeoHeisei.png|Hibiki among the Heisei and Neo-Heisei Era Riders. Kamen Rider Battride War II Kamen Rider Hibiki reappeared in Kamen Rider: Battride War II, summoned by Cinema along with the remaining Heisei Riders in order to create the "ultimate movie". Hibiki's stage was based off scenes from Kamen Rider Hibiki & The Seven Senki. 15allheisei.PNG|All of the main official Heisei Riders, from Kuuga to Gaim. Kamen Rider: Battride War Genesis Kamen Rider Hibiki reappeared in Kamen Rider: Battride War Genesis & Shigeki Hosokawa reprises his role in this game. Kamen Rider Hibiki intro in Battride War Genesis.png tn15_1_1.jpg tn15_1_2.jpg tn15_1_3.jpg tn15_1_4.jpg Stage Shows Magiranger Stage Show at Double Hero Tokyo Dome City In a stage show where the Magirangers are seen fighting Underground Hades Empire Infershia, Kamen Rider Hibiki & Ibuki in Oni Form arrive and assist the Magirangers. Kamen Rider Hibiki Stage Show at 3 Heroes WAKAYAMA Marina-cityble In a stage show where Kamen Rider Hibiki, Kamen Rider Ibuki, Kamen Rider Zanki & Kamen Rider Todoroki are seen fighting their usual foes when Android Hakaider shows up and winds up defeating them. Kikaider, & Kikaider 01 arrive to assist Kamen Rider Hibiki, Ibuki, Todoroki & Zanki. Equipment Devices *Henshin Onsa Onkaku: A fork-like transformation device. *Ongekikou Kaentsuzumi: A device that attaches on his belt for uses of finisher attacks. **Ongekikou Bakuretsu Kaentsuzumi: An upgrade version of the buckle. * Ongekimei Narukaze: Ibuki's device, Hibiki uses it once in Ibuki's Orochi-sealing training. *Disk Animals: Hibiki's disk-like support robots. Weapons *Ongekibou Rekka: Personal weapons *Armed Saber: Armed Hibiki's primary weapon. *Ongekikan Reppuu: Ibuki's weapon, Hibiki uses it once in Ibuki's Orochi-sealing training. Vehicles *Shiranui: A car driven by Kasumi Tachibana or Hinaka Tachibana to take Hibiki to a Makamou's location. *Gaika: Hibiki's Rider Machine. Attacks Hibiki has a variety of attacking styles, ranging from small one handed beats to more complicated Armed Saber techniques. Each attack can only be wielded in certain forms, making each upgrade somewhat of a disadvantage as with the gain the power results in a loss of available attacks. As a Taiko-type Fire Oni, Hibiki's most used techniques are those of the style. * : Hibiki's mask forms a mouth to shoot a torrent of powerful purple flames to incinerate a humanoid Makamou. * : Forms claws from his hands to stab and slash at Makamou. These claws are nearly unbreakable, thus making them one of Hibiki's most useful weapons. * : Hibiki charges his drumsticks with power, igniting the tops with flames creating a torch-like weapon, which then shoots fireballs from each one at a target. * : Hibiki charges one or two of his drumsticks with power, creating a flaming blade from the top to slash at enemies. * : Hibiki's version of the traditional Rider KickThe name of Hibiki's Rider Kick comes from the Ganbaride card 4-014.. Hibiki charges his foot with power and strikes the target with it. Usually preceded by a high jump, adding the power of the fall to the attack. A purple light might appear around the charged foot. In the Hibiki series itself, there was only a standard jumping kick mimicking the motion of a Rider Kick, not recognized as an actual special technique. However, in later appearances, most notably Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker, but also in episode 31 of the Kamen Rider Decade TV series, with the alternate Kamen Rider Hibiki, Hibiki's actual Rider Kick technique was shown. * Hibiki's version of the traditional Rider Kick while in the Armed Form The name of Armed Hibiki's Rider Kick comes from the Ganbaride card 03-022.. It was seen for the first time in the final episode of Kamen Rider Wizard, Neverending Story. Ongeki Finishers *Oni Form ** While his Kaentsuzumi is attached to a large Makamou, Hibiki beats it 30 times rapidly with his Rekka. The Sound of Purification resonates through its body, causing it to explode. ** Hibiki beats the drum with the Rekka together hitting with them at the same time over and over. ** Hibiki beats the Kaentsuzumi with the two together, then one, then two again, then with the other and so on. ** : Hibiki beats the Kaentsuzumi as hard as he can with one arm and then begins his normal two handed beat attack. This allows him to have an advantage when fighting multiple Makamou. ** Using his Bakuretsu Kaentsuzumi, Hibiki powerfully beats the Bakuretsu Kaentsuzumi with both Rekka. The Oni symbol forms on the Makamou and swirls with Hibiki's fire and pure sound, destroying it. *Hibki Kurenai ** In his Kurenai form, Hibiki strikes the Makamou with his Rekka causing a flaming Oni symbol to appear on the Makamou. The symbol paralyzes the Makamou, allowing Hibiki to continue his attack without worry of being attacked by the Makamou he is in battle with. ** Hibiki uses his Bakuretsu Kaentsuzumi in his Kurenai form, then pounds away in a very fast rhythm. This is Hibiki's strongest Ongeki Da. *Armed Hibiki ** There are three variations of this attack. First, a gigantic blade of fire protrudes from the blade of the Armed Saber, which can extend to over 100 feet in length, allowing for powerful long range attacks. Secondly, a crimson cyclone that can sweep many Makamou in a single attack. Lastly, a fiery sword beam that can cut into even the toughest of Makamou. Forms , , Wizard Episodes 52-53, Kamen Rider Taisen, , Be The One - Kurenai= Hibiki Kurenai *'Height:' 222cm *'Weight:' 156kg *'Punching Power:' 30t *'Kicking Power:' 50t *'Maximum Jump Height:' 90m *'Maximum Running Speed:' 100m/2s Hibiki's second form, also known as , was reached during the summer of training. It is exactly the same in appearance as his original form save for the fact that it is red instead of purple. Hibiki learned that he would be able to go beyond his basic form during the summer. At first he was unable to reach this form completely, only able to transform his arms when under attack. This greatly drained him and caused him to begin tougher training. After an attack by a group of Summer Makamou, Hibiki finally reached this form mid-battle. His body froze as red fumes raised up from the ground and caused his body to change. In this form, Hibiki's powers are all nearly doubled from that of his basic form. He can easily defeat many different types of Makamou with a single strike in this form. Appearances: Hibiki Episodes 24-29, 31, 33-36, 38-48, Wizard Episode 53 - Armed= Armed Hibiki *'Height:' 233cm *'Weight:' 168kg *'Punching Power:' 40t *'Kicking Power:' 80t *'Maximum Jump Height:' 100m *'Maximum Running Speed:' 100m/1s The third and final form Hibiki was able to reach is known as . Unlike Kurenai Form that simply changes colors, the armor equipments here are much greater. To reach this form, Hibiki must use the Armed Saber, also serving as a weapon in this form. When initiating the call then hits the button on the bottom of the Armed Saber, Hibiki automatically assumes Kurenai Form, then is wreathed in fire. Hibiki calls upon the power of the Disc Animals to fuse with him, each becoming armor for his form. Finally, his oni face is covered with a samurai like shield and his horns expand. Hibiki is able to destroy most lower-leveled Makamou with little to no effort in this form. Appearances: Hibiki & The Seven Senki, Hibiki Episodes 33-48, Wizard Episode 53 }} Legend Rider Devices Its silhouette turned black after Hibiki's metamorphosis into Gyūki. Regained after Asumu becomes Hibiki and Tsukasa learns the true meaning of the Ongekidō. Kamen Ride Hibiki.jpg|KamenRide: Hibiki KamenRideHibiki.PNG|Decade Hibiki KRDCD-Decadehibikiv2.png|Decade Hibiki (Neo Decadriver) - Attack Ride= These cards allow Decade to perform any of their own attacks, Decade is also able to use any signature attacks of whatever Kamen Rider he has transformed into. **'Ongekibou - Rekka': As Hibiki, Decade conjures up two drumsticks to charge them with power and use the finisher Kiboujutsu Rekkadan, igniting the tops with flames, creating torch-like weapons that shoot fireballs to incinerate targets. Decade's fireballs are powerful enough to destroy giant Makamou as well. **'Onibi': As Hibiki, Decade exhales a stream of hot flames through a mouth that forms from the mask. Attack Ride Ongekibou Rekka.jpg|Hibiki Ongekibou Rekka Attack Ride Onibi.jpg|Hibiki Onibi - Final Kamen Ride= When Kamen Rider Decade is in his Complete Form, he uses the K-Touch to summon the Final Forms of the Nine Heisei Riders. After he presses the Rider's symbol, a card of that Rider's Final Form appears in a set of nine on Kamen Rider Decade's chest. The Hibiki Armed card summons Kamen Rider Armed Hibiki, armed with the Armed Saber. Using the Hibiki Final AttackRide card allows Decade to execute an Ongeki Ha: Kishin Kakusei-style slash alongside Armed Hibiki. Final Kamen Ride Hibiki Armed.jpg|Final Kamen Ride: Hibiki Armed - Final Form Ride= The Hibiki Ongekiko card transforms Hibiki into the Hibiki Akanetaka, a giant version of the Akanetaka Disk Animal. Final Form Ride Hibiki Ongekiko.jpg|Hibiki Ongekiko - Final Attack Ride= With Hibiki Ongekiko, Decade performs the Decade Wave, where Hibiki Akanetaka transforms into the Hibiki Ongekiko and attaches to the target and allows Decade to perform his version of an Ongeki Da finisher using Hibiki's Ongekibou Rekka. Final Attack Ride Hibiki.jpg|Final Attack Ride: Hibiki }} - Gaia Memory= - O Medals= : Based on Kamen Rider Hibiki. - Astroswitches= * : The Hibiki Switch arms Fourze with the on his left arm, which allows Fourze to use the Ongekibou Rekka and the Ongekikou Kaentsuzumi in for the Ongeki Da: Bakuretsu Shinku no Kata finisher. - Wizard Rings= - Armed Hibiki= }} - Lockseeds= * : Allows the user to transform into Hibiki Arms, equipped with the Ongekibou Rekka. The core image depicts the Ongekikou Kaentsuzumi while the lid backside image depicts the Onkaku. Zangetsu/Mars/Jam-styled Lockseed. **Transformation: ***Squash: ***Au Lait: ***Sparking: Hibiki Lockseed.png|Hibiki Lockseed (locked & closed) HLS.png|Hibiki Lockseed (locked & opened) - Signal Bikes= * : Allows Mach to activate a Kourin Signal Legend. When used in the DX Drive Driver, it gives the sound for a Tire Exchange into . - Eyecon= 1= |-| 2= is one of the 16 title Kamen Riders' Ghost Eyecons. It shows the number R06 on its Startup Time setting, Hibiki's face on its Transformation Time setting, and Hibiki's symbol on its Move Invocation Time setting. EyeconHibiki.png|Hibiki Ghost Eyecon 06._Hibiki_Damashii.png|Hibiki Ghost Hibiki_sticker.png|Top Sticker - Rider Gashat= - 2= - 3= - 4= - 5= - 6= - 7= }} * : Based on Kamen Rider Hibiki. Used to activate Decade Gamer Level 1, advances to Level 2 after pulling the lever on the Gamer Driver. Taiko Master Hibiki Gashat.png|Taiko Master Hibiki Gashat. - Ridewatches= - 2= |Secondary activation announcement|Kamen Rider Zi-O}} - 3= - 4= - 5= }} : Based on Kamen Rider Hibiki, this Ridewatch provides access to the HibikiArmor used by Zi-O. It is dated 2005. KRZiO-Hibiki Ridewatch.png|Hibiki Ridewatch Hibiki Ridewatch (Inactive).png|Hibiki Ridewatch (Inactive) - Armed= : Based on Kamen Rider Armed Hibiki, this Ridewatch would provide access to a corresponding Rider Armor. It is dated 2005, but shown on the Ziku-Driver's screen as FIN. ArmHibikiWoz.png|Armed Hibiki Ridewatch }} }} Behind the scenes Portrayal Hitoshi Hidaka was portrayed by , who is considered an older rider actor. In , Hibiki was voiced by . As Kamen Rider Hibiki, his suit actor was , who also played Danki in the same series. Rider No. As the leading Rider protagonist of Kamen Rider Hibiki, Hitoshi Hidaka (Kamen Rider Hibiki) is labeled and . Notes *Hibiki is one of the Onis who can use all three Ongeki weapons (Ongekibou, Ongekikan and Ongekigen), the others are Zanki and Sabaki. *'"Hibiki Kenzan"' is a character song performed by Masatoshi Ono for Kamen Rider Hibiki. *Apart from the 7 Onis of Kanto who appears in the series, Hibiki is the only oni that has the Yellow Crab disk. *During the series, Hibiki is the only Oni of the core three who doesn't seen the Douji-Hime's Fake Leader. *Counted in each series, compared to the other Primary Riders, Hibiki gets his own bike lastly (in episode 25). *Appearance wise Hibiki's Kurenai Form bears a slight resemblance to of the franchise. Appearances * Kamen Rider Hibiki **''Kamen Rider Hibiki & The Seven Senki'' **Episode 1: The Echoing Oni **Episode 2: The Howling Spider **Episode 3: Falling Voice **Episode 4: Running Ichiro **Episode 5: Melting Sea **Episode 6: Beating Soul **Episode 7: Majestic Breath Oni **Episode 8: Shouting Wind **Episode 9: A Squirming Evil Heart **Episode 10: The Oni Who Stands in Line **Episode 11: Swallowing Wall **Episode 12: Revealed Secrets **Episode 13: Berserk Fate **Episode 14: Devouring Douji **Episode 15: Weakening Thunder **Episode 16: Roaring Oni **Episode 17: A Targeted Town **Episode 18: Unbroken Hurricane **Episode 19: Strumming Warrior **Episode 20: The Pure Sound **Episode 21: Gathering Demons **Episode 22: Becoming a Cocoon **Episode 23: Summer Training **Episode 24: Burning Crimson **Episode 25: Running Azure **Episode 26: Counting the Days **Episode 27: Passing Down the Bond **Episode 28: Undying Malice **Episode 29: Shining Boy **Episode 30: Forging Premonition **Episode 31: Surpassing Father **Episode 32: Bursting Song **Episode 33: The Armed Blade **Episode 34: Beloved Bonito **Episode 35: Fallen Angel **Episode 36: Starving Shuki **Episode 37: Lightning Living Again **Episode 38: Broken Ongeki **Episode 39: Your Beginning **Episode 40: Nearing Orochi **Episode 41: The Awakening Teacher and Student **Episode 42: Ferocious Demons **Episode 43: An Unchangeable Body **Episode 44: Forbidden Secret **Episode 45: Dying a Glorious Death, Zanki **Episode 46: Mastering the Oni Way **Episode 47: The Talking Back **Episode 48/Finale: Dreaming of Tomorrow *''Kamen Rider Hibiki: Asumu, Transform! You can be an Oni, too!!'' * Kamen Rider Decade **Episode 1: Rider War * Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker **Episode 31: The Destroyer of Worlds * OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders * Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen * Kamen Rider Wizard ** Kamen Rider × Super Sentai × Space Sheriff: Super Hero Taisen Z **Episode 52: The Kamen Rider Rings **Episode 53/Finale: Neverending Story * Heisei Rider vs. Showa Rider: Kamen Rider Taisen feat. Super Sentai * Super Hero Taisen GP: Kamen Rider 3 * Kamen Rider Build: Be The One * Kamen Rider Heisei Generations FOREVER }} References Category:Hibiki Riders Category:Heroes Category:Heisei Era Riders